Valentine's Flower
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Neji Hyuga hated Valentine’s Day. He hated it a lot. He always said it was just so pointless. Giving someone you like a gift just to prove you like them? No. freakin’. Way was Neji going to celebrate Valentine’s Day this year. Or any year, rather.


Hello all! I be Milleh! This is my first Neji/Tenten story, so forgive me if it's not...great. I'll get better!

Hopefully.

Dedication: I dedicate this to my best friend Alex! She requested a different Neji/Tenten story and got this. _-Nervous grin-_ Sorry, Alex! Curse my uncontrollable need for fluff! This is mostly just short and sweet. So, enjoy!

* * *

Neji Hyuga hated Valentine's Day. He hated it a lot. He always said it was just so pointless. Giving someone you like a gift just to prove you like them? No. freakin'. Way was Neji going to celebrate Valentine's Day this year. Or _any_ year, rather.

Tenten knew this. She knew this like she knew the sun was bright. But still… part of her wished that he'd do _something_.

* * *

"Neji? Can we talk for a second?" Neji, who had her pinned down to the ground, looked down at her. He sighed and released her. "Fine." He grumbled. He stood up straighter and leaned against a tree, arms crossed and he watched Tenten stand up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "How do you feel about… you know… Valentine's day?" Neji scowled. "I hate it." The kunoichi sighed. _'Knew it.'_

"I just don't see the point of…"

"Getting someone a gift just to prove you like them. Yeah, I know." Tenten sighed as she picked up her kunai. "So, you ready to continue?"

Neji's white eyes narrowed. "My thoughts on Valentine's day upsets you, doesn't it?"

"What, no. Of course not. What would--"

"Don't lie to me, Tenten. You want something for Valentine's Day." Tenten blushed. "Well...yeah, I guess I kinda do. I mean, every girl wants her boyfriend to get her _something_, y'know. It shows that he at least sorta cares."

"Hn." The Hyuga prodigy's eyes darkened and he turned from the kunoichi. "Training is over for the day." He declared as he walked away, leaving a confused girl behind him.

Neji sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha; eyes closed, walking calmly down the sidewalk. He stopped abruptly, right in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. He pushed open the door and entered. The Yamanaka girl didn't even look up from her magazine. "We have flowers for Valentine's day over there."

"Hn. All I need is one rose. Tell me where they are." That got the blonde's attention and she looked up. _'Neji? In a… flower shop?'_ She thought, confused, "Neji-san? What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I need one rose." The blonde nodded and pointed to the left. "Roses are over there." The Hyuga nodded. Tenten had said she wanted something for Valentine's Day. However, Neji was unsure of what to get her.

He didn't think Tenten would want a stuffed animal. She wasn't the type of girl who would have stuffed animals in her room.

Weapons, however…

But Neji had seen Tenten's bedroom. She already had almost every weapon imaginable. So, Neji thought that it would be easier to get her a flower.

Until he saw all the different kinds of roses there were.

_'Damn it.'_

* * *

Tenten sighed in slight boredom the next day as she sat in the dirt of thee training grounds, polishing her kunai knives. She was waiting for Neji to come so they could begin their daily sparring session. And since she was usually late, she came thirty minutes earlier then normal.

It didn't surprise her in the least when she heard footsteps twenty minutes later.

Looking up, her brown eyes met the white ones of Neji. "Morning, Neji." She greeted her boyfriend with a smile present on her face.

"Hn." Was all she was answered with.

A short pause, then…

"Here."

Redness filled her vision. Leaning back slightly, Tenten saw that it was a red rose. "A rose?"

"Take it."

Obediently, she tenderly took the flower from Neji's hand and smelled it. "Thank you. What's the occasion?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "It's Valentines Day, is it not?"

Shock filled his girlfriend's eyes. "But, you hate Valentines. You don't like the idea of getting someone a gift just to prove you like them, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I said it."

"Then why--?"

Neji sighed heavily. "Because you're _worth_ it, alright? Now are you going to stand there asking questions or are we going to spar?"

* * *

You know you wanna review... 


End file.
